dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasebo City
Sasebo City is the Capital city of Amenbo island, it is found Southwest of the coast of South City. This Island is notable for being the place Future Trunks told Goku the Androids would appear. A large portion of the city was laid to waste by Android 20 (Dr. Gero). Warming Up from a Cold Shoulder Aaron Soul walked through the city, with his hood over his head. Something didn't feel right to him, and he felt different because of it. Something in the city, made him feel distant from everything else. As if someone had poured a bucket of icy water on top of him, but it never ceased. It was unsettling, to say the least. He kept his head down, and his senses sharp, as he prepared for whatever was haunting him. The bucket of ice metaphor turned much more literal as one was knocked over and onto him by someone bouncing between the windows on the wall. From the angle he looked up from all he can see is very long hair covering most of the persons features. She is making no attempt to mask her powerlevel so its clear she isnt some normal human Aaron quickly removes the bucket from his head, and pulls his hood off, revealing bright green eyes, and ombre'd blonde and brown hair. "Excuse me, but I think you dropped thi-" His eyes widen in shock as he focuses on the person. The power level of the girl seemed familiar, and it was very strong. The cold feeling that he once felt began to escape from him, and seep into the air. He was overcome with a warmth, as he tried to focus harder. "I....Do I know you?" He asks, the chill in the air still being prominent. Cauli kicks into the wall causing her foot to embed into it swinging back and gripping the drain pipe turning to face him he can see her properly now "Not a clue kid, i dont recall beating up anyone with that hair so i'm gonna say no" she flips upwards perching on the edge of a roof just at the edge of Aarons vision He quickly turns around, and somehow, his tail flicks out of the back of his pants. "I swear I've seen you before...Central City maybe?" He recollects his thoughts and memories, and remembers seeing the same "Eat Shit" face. "urgh Long told me people may follow me in time but i didn't expect it this soon" Cauli stands up "Yeah no i don't have the foggiest clue who you are" Her tail is visable from this angle and there seems to be something on it at the back she notices his tail and ponders to herself He looks at her tail, then remembers his own."Uh. Cool tail...Wait what, following through TIME?" He is now inquiring the subject of time travel in his mind, wondering if that's the source of his reoccurring headaches and chills. As well as the night terrors. Cauli scratches her head "what the hell are you talking about kid? following through time? Are you allright in the head? You think you know me, then thats fine but i dont know you so if you got something to say spit it out already" Aaron groans."Okay, well. I know this may seem weird, but...I know you from somewhere, and it might be related to Time Travel?...." Aaron blinks."Okay i'm obviously not right in the head right now, time travel isn't real." He straightens up his collar. Cauli jumps down causing a crack in the pavement "yeah you're right it did sound weird, if i were a time traveller i wouldn't be here i'd be in the past where all the action is. So little time traveling sprout whats your deal? Are you from some future where i'm worlds martial arts champion or just some stalker?" Aaron's eyes widen at her words, as the image of a girl speeding at him with a fiery fist flashes in his mind. "That's where I know you from!...A tournament...Hmm....But I've never been to a tournament...Of any kind, really." He sighs. Aaron feels a sudden gust of cold air to the face when his eyes open after reflexively blinking Caulis fist is in front of his face a centimeter off "get your head on straight kid, i haven't been in a tournament yet either i'm only 14 since they cut out the jr rounds they have been stricter on entrance age, Did you hit your head or something?" Aaron's eyebrows lower. He lowers her hand calmly and gently, a tone of slight annoyance in his voice."No, I didn't hit my head......Are you sure I haven't seen you anywhere else?" He tries to concentrate. Cauli shrugs "I dont know how many times i can say i dont know, if you have seen me i havent seen you so asking me is about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. Also you talk of time travel like it was nothing out of the ordinary so can you blame me for thinking you might be losing it" Aaron sweatdrops. "I don't know why, but Time Travel seems like a normal subject to me. It's really never been something I didn't understand...Which scares me." He looks around."Oh, what's your name?" He asks, wanting to move on from the topic of Time Travel. Cauli cracks her neck starting to look more and more disinterested "The name is Cauli, i don't really care about that time travel stuff thats your problem and your path not mine. What im interested in is challenges, you want to prove something in the world you gotta be strong or at the very least you gotta be able to fight for what is true to you" Cauli sounds cold but honest "So either back yourself up or leave that is the choice you gotta make" Aaron blinks."Uh....I'm not going to fight you...." He looks down at his hands, and then back, a look of faint interest on his face."Then again....No, I'm not going to fight you." He hears a whisper in the back of his mind."I wouldn't want to dirty my hands anyways." He turns, and begins to walk away. Cauli shakes her head "seems like our races blood flows through you at least but if you do not wish to indulge it then leave and stop wasting my time. I'm looking for challenges and if you aren't going to be one then be on your way you've obstructed me enough" Aaron stops walking, and feels a certain warmth. The warmth that only comes when his body is ready for battle. A small smirk appears on his face, as he begins to speak. "Well...You seem eager to battle, so....." He turns around, his eyes glowing a faint pink."Why not give you a war?" Cauli laughs "well you've got the bluster kid i'll give you that" she reaches behind her back and there is a click when her hands return she is wearing gauntlets "you'd better not dissapoint kid, you talked of a war now lets see if you can back it up" Aaron holds his left hand out to the side of him, as a small portal appears. It glows, and he pulls a black staff out of it. The portal disappears, and he twirls the staff, before shoving it into the ground, sending a resonating vibration into the ground around them."Gladly...My name is Aaron, by the way." Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Locations